The Dead Don't Dance
by hidden-maia
Summary: Does dancing honor the dead? Wedge Antilles doesn't think so. [one shot; completed]


Disclaimer: If I owned any of the Star Wars universe, Kyp Durron would have more novels starring his awsome self, and the Rogues and Wraiths would have had a larger performance in the NJO than just being conveniently used in space battles.

Main Character(s): A depressed Wedge Antilles and a comforting Iella Wessiri.

Secondary Character(s): An extremely brief apearance by Cal Omas, a walk out role by Hobbie Kilivan, a walk _on_ role by Gavin Darklighter, an annoying and partially not understanding Wes Janson, a mention of the Endorian Ewoks, and a helpful Tycho Celchu.

**The Dead Don't Dance**

"...And now, let us raise our glasses to those who can't be here with us tonight to celebrate this victory. Let us remember those brave souls who died defending the Republic they loved. Let us remember those who gave up their lives so a fledgling Rebellion could grow. Let us honor those who died rather than betray their bretheren, and helped us usher in this new era of peace, prosperity, and unity. This glass is for those brave heroes who will _never_ be forgotten."

General Wedge Antilles, along with hundreds of others, lifted up his half full wine glass as Chief of State Cal Omas raised his. Dressed in his military finest, Wedge had been asked to attend a memorial dinner that would serve to commemorate the countless number of dead amassed during the war with the Yuuzhan Vong. A mass burial was impossible- there were too many who died in slavery to the Vong, and too many pilots whose ashes were scattered across the expanse of space.

Seated next to him, and looking rather subdued were former Rogues Wes Janson and Hobbie Kilivan. Joining him were his wife Iella Wessiri, Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, Han Solo, and Leia Organa Solo. At other tables surrounding him were many pilots and other military personnel he had worked with over the course of his long career. Wedge had come to view most of these people as an extension of his family, and suddenly realized that if any of them died, he would feel their death as painfully as he would the loss of a parent.

Just as painfully as he had felt the losses of Biggs and Jek, and every other pilot who had died while under his command.

Wedge Antilles drained his glass, then set it down. Maybe it was all for the best they had died when they did. That had prevented them from seeing the horrors of the Yuuzhan Vong. It occured to Wedge that perhaps he should have died with them. He couldn't understand how he had managed to escape death, when other, better pilots like Blue Leader had fallen to the same fire.

Wedge slowly became aware that a hand was moving rapidly across his face, and that that hand belonged to Wes Janson.

"Sorry Wes, I'm here. "

Now that Wes's hand wasn't obscuring his view, he could see that couples had taken over the centered dance floor, and were dancing to a slow waltz composed by some famous Coruscanti composer. But in Wedge's mind, something about the holo just didn't look right.

As he refocused his attention on those surrounding him, Wedge could see that Leia, Han, Luke and Mara had joined those already on the floor, and the reason for Wes's hand blocking his view. Iella was standing in front of him, her posture indicating her desire to join the waltzing couples.

"The dead don't dance." Wedge said in a flat tone.

Iella, Wes, and Hobbie blinked at him.

"Come again?" Hobbie asked.

"The dead don't dance," Wedge repeated insistantly. "And they don't eat or drink either. Why is it then, that all these memorial parties involve all three if it's the dead we're honoring?"

Now he'd done it. He's finally succeeded in making them think he'd lost it completely. Hobbie hastily excused himself, while Wes leaned back comfortably in his chair and shook his head sadly at him.

"What are you talking about Wedge? This is a _party_ we're at. People eat at parties. People dance at parties."

Iella looked at him blankly for a moment, then nodded in understanding after Wes had finished his piece.

"Wes is right." She said, causing both men to look surprised. This is a party as much for the living as for the dead. For the living, mind. Yes we're here to honor the dead, but what better way to do so than by living our lives the way we're used to?"

"Listen to her Wedge." Wedge looked around him for the owner of that familiar sounding voice, and was rewarded with the sight of Tycho Celchu striding over. "How do you think we felt after Alderaan was destroyed? How do you think any of the refugees from worlds taken over by the Yuuzhan Vong feel? But we keep on living. To be bogged down by grief would be counterproductive, and would dishonor those we seek to honor."

Iella nodded in agreement, but before she could say anything else, Wes dropped his own two credits in the pot.

"Think about the Ewoks too, Boss." Wedge groaned. "Endor, I think, was the first time any of them had ever experienced a real battle like that, and look how much it cost them. But that didn't stop them from having a good time after, if you kettch my drift." There were snickers from Iella and Tycho as wedge nodded reluctantly.

But Wedge was still not convinced. Did they fully understand his heart's ache every time another pilot died under his command?

"It still doesn't feel right," he murmered. "I keep thinking, what if I had done away with my Ties faster and had been able to come to Biggs's and Jek's aid? Would they still be alive now? And what if I had gone over those plans one more time..."

"And maybe if you stop saying what if, you'll still have your head at the end of the night," Wes interrupted in all seriousness.

"There is nothing more you could have done about it," Tycho stepped in. "You checked, double checked, and triple checked all of your plans before putting them to use. As far as we were concerned, they were all as perfect as they could have been."

"And whether as Rogues or Wraithes, we willingly followed you into all those missions," added the voice of Gavin Darklighter, though Wedge couldn't remember when he had joined.

It looked as if his friends -no, his family- wouldn't let him win this one. But maybe, just maybe they were right. And heck, these things certainly didn't stop anyone else from taking the floor.

Wedge could see the smiles bloom on their faces as they realized they had won, and Iella offered him her hand once more.

"Maybe the dead don't dance," she said.

Wedge ignored the triumphant applause from those around him as he took the offered hand, and drew his wife close to him.

"But the living do."


End file.
